User blog:WinterSpider/Deathstroke vs Big Boss
Today on Deadliest Fiction, we examine two soldiers of fortune who make the impossible, possible. Big Boss, the founder of the special ops unit FOXHOUND, and the genetic father of Solid Snake VS Deathstroke, the world's greatest assassin and arch enemy of the teen titans. Big Boss Before he was known as Big Boss, he was simply Jack, or Naked Snake during the Virtous Mission. During the Virtous Mission, Jack was sent to the Soviet Region of Tselinoyarsk. He was sent there to extract a Soviet defector by the name of Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. After he made contact, and after he engaged in a brief fight with Major Ocelot of GRU, the mission ended in failure when Snake's mentor, The Boss defected, and took Sokolov for the Soviets. Afterwards, despite having not completley healed, the Government of the United States sent him back to the Soviet Union to eliminate The Boss, and recover Sokolov, and grant him a pardon if he did so. The mission would be known as Operation Snake Eater. During the mission, Snake not only came upon prototype designs for Metal Gear, but lost his right eye, met the genetic mother of his future genetic children, and accomplished his prime directive to kill The Boss. For this, he was awarded the title of Big Boss, and the Distinguished Service Cross by President Lyndon B. Johnson. Boss then discovered that this whole operation was set up by his own government in order to obtain the Philosopher's Legacy. The Boss' defection was a ruse, and Big Boss retired. Not only did Big Boss found FOXHOUND, but he also founded the Patriots along with Dr. Clark, Zero, and Donald Anderson. Zero in particular, set up the project Les Enfants Terribles. In this project, Big Boss' genetic material was used to create genetically enhanced super soldiers. Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Solidus Snake were all created and were known as the Sons of Big Boss. Weapons Stun knife1.jpg|Stun Knife/CQC 1911custom.jpg|Custom M1911A1 Patriot2.jpg|Patriot Ithaca37Stakeout.jpg|Ithaca 37 C4 (2).jpg|C4 Deathstroke When Slade Wilson was just 16 years old, he enlisted in the United States Army and became a highly decorated soldier and Rose to the rank of Major. It was when he was undergoing training in new fighting techniques where he met Captain Adeline Kane. The two fell in love, and were married and had two sons together. Afterwards, Slade volunteered for an experimental procedure that would turn him into a super solider. The experiment worked, sort of. Slade fell into a coma, and when he awoke he was stronger, faster, smarter, more durable. The Army then discharged him, as the results were not what they were expecting. Desperate to to do something, Slade took on hunting, and became a world famous hunter. A few years later, mercenaries attacked him in his home. In the struggle, Slade and Adeline's son Joseph was kidnapped. Slade then told Adeline that he had been working as a mercenary as well. Their son had been kidnapped by the Jackal, who slit his throat, which didn't kill him but did take away his ability to speak. Adeline then attempted to kill Slade, but only succeeded in destroying his right eye. Giving him his signature eye patch, and afterwards, Slade made no secret of his impairement, and wore a mask with one side completley black, and the other orange with an eye hole. Slade's introduction to the Teen Titans began as his son Grant was tasked with eliminating them. This proved fatal for Grant as he died attempting this. Thereafter, Slade took over his son's contract in his attempt to kill the teen titans. Slade did succeed in capturing them, by introducing Terra into the team as a spy. However, with the help of Slade's own son Joseph, now under the name Jericho, the Titans managed to defeat Slade. Weapons 101px-Hunting-knife-nl2.jpg|Hunting Knife/Advanced H2H 185px-Makarov.jpg|Makarov AK74.JPG|AK74 400px-Rem870entry.jpg|Remington 870 F1.jpg|F1 Grenade MacLeod Broadsword 52.jpg|Broadsword X-Factors |- | | |} Voting ends March 21 Category:Blog posts